To have her on the team
by LiadanAlice
Summary: Morgause gets a message that makes her happy. Morgana, on the other hand, is not happy about it. Actually, she is terrified. What's wrong there?


**So, this is a one-shot that claimed my brain. It's an attempt to be funny but I don't know if it really is... Please let me know what you think^^**

In a dark, gloomy castle somewhere not in Camelot Morgause was thrilled. She had just received a great message. A very, very great. Camelot was at war! The man bringing the news had been rewarded greatly for it. But what Morgause didn't understand was why Morgana was not in the least excited. When Morgause had told her that in Camelot there was a civil war going her sisters face had fallen.  
"Oh no", she gasped. "Not that!"

"Why not, sister?" Morgause grinned. "If they are occupied with themselves then we can sneak in easily! Can't you see the perfect opportunity?" Morgana paled. She shook her head.  
"NO!" Morgana's voice became threatening high pitched. Soon enough there would be just bats able to hear her. "Don't do that! Never ever try something during a civil war!" Morgana looked like she was ready to faint. Morgause didn't understand. It WAS the perfect opportunity. The knight would be busy with that war thing and they could sneak in and… well, doing whatever they decided to do. Sure, they had to make a plan first, but that shouldn't be a problem.

"Look, sister", Morgause tried to reason with the black haired woman. "We cannot do nothing! They won't expect it, they won't even see it!" She shuddered with glee. "We are going to enter the castle and-"

"Enter", Morgana screeched. "The CASTLE? During a CIVIL WAR?! Never! They will make you choose!" Morgana jumped up and ran out; fleeing like the devil was on her heels. "NEVER!" The echo sounded like a ghost. Morgause was stumped. What the hell was that, she asked herself. Then she shrugged. Well, then she would do it alone.

The streets of Camelot were packed, everybody talked and hummed and gossiped. Morgause frowned. That didn't look like a civil war. What was going on? Had this scum been lying? He would pay for it for sure!  
"Hey, missy", someone said to her. "What side are you? If you're princess side then you cannot walk here!" She turned around and stood face to face with one of the knights. Almost she let out a curse, but she put herself together just in time. She was disguised after all.  
"Ehm… what side?" He grinned. Then she recognized him. It was that mouthy idiot, Gwaine.

"Are you an Arthurian or a Merlinian, love?" She didn't understand. "Look, don't worry. We are going to win! I mean, our forces are the whole lot of the servants, the children, the tavern and even Elyan! He said he would never be Arthurian again after what happened last time. Oh, and we have the big man!" She remembered the big knight. But still… what was that? "So, we're going to pull some awesome pranks on princess' side!" Sir Whip-the-hair grinned like a child. So, THAT was what it was about? That was the civil war? That was what Morgana was afraid of? A childish prank war between Arthur and his stupid manservant? Morgause fumed. How stupid! She turned around and walked away without honouring the knight with an answer. Cursing under her breath she made her way to the castle. Gods, they were all so stupid!

She ran into a knight again. It was the immortal one. The one who always survived. He was annoying.

"My lady", he greeted though Morgause had not chosen the disguise of a lady. He was just bloody polite. "Since you are here at the castle I think you are an Arthurian?"

"NO!" She screamed at him. She was fed up with this. He frowned.  
"Why are you here then", he asked with a suspicious frown. "Have you a message or is this a trap?"

"ARGH, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" She snapped. She really did. Again she turned around and walked away. No, she stomped away. All the way back to her dark, gloomy castle somewhere not in Camelot. And doing that she cursed. Loudly. Harshly. In the tavern Gwaine whistled admiringly at the amount of strong words she knew.

"That's a fiery lass", he said to Percival. "I would've loved to have her on our team!"


End file.
